Affliate Zero Protector Arc 3: Dimension Arc
by Shraffe1001
Summary: After a huge war, celebrities all over the world are having a huge hiatus, with some are having Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Among them, one of them ended up involving herself in a huge event that starts a new era of the celebrities' lives. This is a sequel to Affliate Zero Protector
1. A New Crisis

A New Crisis

Before this new arc unfold, let us takes a look at what have happened last time in the previous arc, DLC Arc.

The idols all over the world has suddenly disappeared, replaced with clones from a group called Darkness Living Civilization (DLC). DLC came from a world called Sunless World, where there is no sun. Their idols are high-ranking soldiers.

The DLC are invading this world, lead by Core Content Media's very own CEO, Kim Kwang Soo or KKS.

He seeks a power to create a world of his own.

He succeeds, but a new universe appears instead, not changing the current reality he is in right now. Now, he was defeated by Affliate Zero and was sent into a black hole, trapped forever.

The idols are saved, but they are previously brainwashed, mind-controlled and all have become Espers; a type of human with supernatural abilities.

Civil war appears amongst them and now they are scarred by the fight.

So, the entertainment industry seems slower right now, with all are still traumatized.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryu Hwayoung is seen checking out the internet right beside a sofa. The main focus of her surfing activity is on the news of the K-pop industry, most noticeably on her ex-group, T-ara.

It seems that right after she left the group, they recruited a new member, Lee Ahreum into the group. Then there are fans that started a rumor on how Hwayoung is being bullied by other members.

It's not that she hates the group, but Hwayoung is traumatized with what had happened in the last fight she had. She had nearly killed Jiyeon and others, unable to control her esper abilities well.

Then she looks at other idols. While some are not much of attention they gave, KARA gives out the most attention beside T-ara.

They are currently left with two members and are searching for new ones. Seungyeon, Nicole and Jiyoung left the group, also due to the last fight.

Back when they were brainwashed, it's only their bodies that are controlled. They can remember clearly how they are nearly killing their own friends or other people.

The door opens up, as Shraffe enters the room, "Anything new?"

"Nah, just more alleged bullying evidences that are just fake."

"Things are a bit too hot since you quit a bit too early. Those crazy fans are really having hard time believing of your actions, not when you have become an attention of some."

Hwayoung turns sad, "I just… don't want to look at their faces anymore, not after nearly killing them."

"You were trying your best in getting the members saved from brainwash."

"Still, it's not a good thing to hurt them too much."

Shraffe smiles faintly, "That is why I bought almost all contracts. Only my company, Reisos that are able to help those who suffered from PTSD."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside a dance room, T-ara has just finished practicing the Day by Day dances. It is really hard for them since the one that debut with that song are their clones.

The girls take their chances sleeping. They have been practicing since morning.

Jiyeon is still awake, going through the internet. It hurts how she keeps on seeing so many hateful comments toward her.

Still, she needs to know of what will happen to the entertainment industry as of today. With so many crippled and traumatized celebrities all over the world, the world of entertainment is silenced.

Sure, the celebrities are immediately having their memories wiped as soon as they are released from being brainwashed, but not all of the memory wiping session works. Some of the stronger celebrities ended up still having the bad memories, now forced to live as if nothing happened.

Not to mention, she reunited with her long-lost love, Shraffe by trying to kill him. Truly not a good way to break up.

Her attention is on their closest idol friends, Kara. Right now, the team is in hiatus, only having two members that are now separated from each other. The other three also move on to their own paths.

She keeps on looking for the whereabouts of Kara. Gyuri is now at United Kingdom, having a vacation. Hara is busy being a model. Jiyoung is in Japan, studying to become an actress. Nicole is back in USA, training for her solo debut. Seungyeon…where is she?

Her whereabouts is still unknown to all of them. Nobody has any idea where she went to, and since she has already quit from Kara, her own agency is not responsible for keeping in tab with what she is doing or where she's gone to right now.

Others are also in shamble, creating a lot of accidental scandals with their carelessness in managing their life.

The door opens up, as their manager speaks up to her, "Someone wants to meet you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a forest, D-Jiyoung is seen looking at the trees, touching each and one of them.

"Hey, your eyes at the front!" Jiyin appears from behind, startling her.

She quickly salutes her, "I'm sorry, sir!"

"If you want to look at the trees, you can look at them some other time, okay? Right now we have a mission."

A huge four-legged hairy creature suddenly appears beside them, making them shooting it down.

The brawl then finishes, as some other people are present as well, looking at the creatures.

One of them asks, "Where's Jiyin-sensei?"

"She's right there, with Jiyoung," a female points out somewhere else.

Nearby, Jiyin is with D-Jiyoung.

"Jiyoung, I know you felt a bit awkward here, but you have already registered for this class, therefore you have to follow my rules, okay?"

"I'm sorry… it's just… I'm just felt something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I totally can feel it coming, but I have no idea what it is."

"Jiyoung, you are capable of feeling something ahead of time. If there's anything, you need to tell me, or Sarah, or Shraffe, or anyone from Affliate Zero."

"I will, sir."

"Good. Now let's get home and bring this beast's flesh to the kitchen."

"We…we are going to eat that thing?"

"Really? I'm just kidding with you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in a dark forest, a robed figure is walking deeper and deeper. She then sits near a tree, revealing her face.

Seungyeon looks around, looking at a white rabbit jumps toward her.

She smiles, looking at the furry animal as the rabbit moves closer to her, sniffing and smelling her clothes.

"Oh, you want this?" she takes out a pack of cookies and gives one to the rabbit.

The rabbit takes a bite and slowly munching the food, bringing more smiles on her face.

She sighs, looking at her hands, "How long I have to stay like this?"

One hand suddenly turns flaming while others have shrapnel appears out of it.

"Not again!" she quickly stands up, startling the rabbit as it jumps away from there.

Seungyeon screams in fear, "NO! NO! STOP IT!"

The hands then turn back to normal. She sighs in relief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and Hwayoung are standing and facing each other in their own poses. Both of them sweats and releases out exhausting pants.

She suddenly falls onto the ground, breathing even harder.

"I think we've found your limit," he walks toward her, helping her to stand up, "Still, we can break that one."

"Are you crazy? I'm just a normal human. Unlike you, I can't fight for the whole day."

"Not anymore. In fact, you're not a human ever since we've stopped meeting before."

"What are you talking about?" she looks at him, confused.

"You'll see," he looks at the clock on his phone, "Right about… now."

Her heart suddenly beats really hard, causing her to lose his grips and falls again on the ground. Her chest feels bursting as her whole body is filled with pain. She screams out, with the pain is filling on her mouth. Something is growing in it.

Shraffe squats beside her, giving her his phone in front camera mode, "See for yourself."

She is silenced, looking at the screen. Both of her eyes turns black, with no irises can be found. But what shocks her most is the existence of her fangs.

She looks at him, "Wha… what is going on? What am I looking at?"

"Vampirism."

"What?"

"You have turned into a vampire."

"B-but, how? Since when?"

"Like I said just now, since the last time we met," his eyes turn black and fangs appear in his mouth, "I'm the one who sired you."

"You… you are a vampire? Then, that time in Dream Concert…"

"Whenever I stressed out, I've become hungry. The effect has lessen a bit for me since I have been facing this problem ever since I was little. But you were brainwashed by me so that you will never remember of such experiences in that camp, so you didn't feel anything. Now it's back, meaning you will need to be fed regularly."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Easy. When I say hungry, I meant hungry for love."

Silenced.

"What was that supposed to mean? How is that even related to being a vampire?"

"You think being a vampire is all about drinking blood?"

"No?"

"Our vampire is a different kind of vampire. We may drink blood, but that's when we are injured. We can drink blood to fully heal ourselves faster. In normal days, we eat whatever human eat. We can also do incredible stuff like double jump, glide and some other stuff. "

"What about the love thing?"

"You see, love is what makes human stronger. But bats like us are in need of love to keep being sane."

He sits beside her, "When you are hungry, you can choose to sleep with someone or drink someone's blood. That someone must be one of those people you care the most. In my case, my family and friends. Jiyin and Sarah usually the one that provided blood for me."

"I have to drink blood?"

"You can sleep with someone if you want to…"

"You mean, sex?"

"I did not say that. Sleep side by side is already enough."

"What if… I don't want to do any of those…?"

"Then your evil side will take over your body and create love by herself. You don't want to do that."

He stares at her, making her scared, "Then…"

"Drink my blood."

"Can I choose the second one?"

"Owh, so this is who you really are, huh? This is what an idol acts like? Secretly wanting to create a scandal?"

He storms off away from there, leaving her clueless.

Sarah walks into the place, toward her, "You know, if you want to do the second one, you shouldn't ask him. He will always say no to that choice."

"What about you? Don't you feel mad? You are his girlfriend, right?"

"I insist on you choosing the second option. It's for his own good."

Hwayoung stands up, quickly runs out of there, "Hey, wait for me!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon walks toward the lobby in the company. She was told by her manager that someone is waiting for her.

As she reaches the destination, she sees a man in a white uniform is sitting at a table.

She recognizes his face from somewhere before, "Aren't you… one of Shraffe's friend?"

"Good afternoon, Singer Park Jiyeon. I am Sergeant Lee Ryusang. It is nice to meet you in person," the man salutes at her.

"Are you… a military or something?"

"I am from Special Squad's Space Dragon Brigade. Yes, I am from a military organization."

She looks at him for a while, "Did… Shraffe sent you?"

"No. I just simply wanted to see a living family member."

"Family? Me?"

He pulls his left long sleeve, showing a silver bracelet with red dragon-like emblem on a gem, "Just like you, I am also from the Dragon Clan and also a dragon hybrid like you do."

Jiyeon looks at her same-shaped bracelet around her left hand.

She is reminded of what had happened in the last war she had involved.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During her life as a mind-controlled Esper with light manipulation ability, she joins other celebrities in the war against Affliate Zero. In one of her fights, she remembers how she ended up meeting the former T-ara member, Ryu Hwayoung as the two brawled together.

As the fight between the light manipulator and the time bender grows intense, something unexpected happens; something that has changed whatever she has in mind of her own life story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the stoic face of hers, she slashes Hwayoung with her light-based rapier. But the girl quick to counter with her own spear, even able to bend the time back to make sure she never do the move in the first place.

The fight keeps getting more and more difficult as all of her moves are dodged, deflected or unable to be executed while her opponent did nothing to attack her, only defending herself.

Frustration grows inside her, as she growls in anger. The force of her scream pushes her friend away from her.

Half-realizing it, her body slowly enlarges… no, changes into something else. She can feel something flapping on her back as everything turns smaller in her sight.

Hwayoung froze there, looking at the dragon that used to have the form of her friend, silenced in shock, "Wha… what happened to you, Jiyeon?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I…"

"I know how hard it is to accept the fact that you are not a normal human like what you used to think of yourself. At least the witnesses are people who either dead or willingly to keep the secret. During my first transformation, my own country called me and my family monsters. They killed my family right in front of my eyes."

"Your country?"

"North Korea. Not a really friendly place with a policy of killing any threat on site. At least not when Jong-il is already dead."

"I'm sorry…"

"Nah, it's fine. I am quite pleased to know that I am not the only dragon hybrid existed. Dragon Clan is one of the extinct hybrids; or people with animalistic abilities if you will."

"But about us being family…"

"Not really apparent, but during the time dragon hybrids start disappearing from this world without any heirs, only one hybrid survive, living among human. According to the lore, the prince of Dragon Clan betrayed his own people to save humanity after falling in love with a human singer."

A ghost with the same face of Jiyeon, but having short hair and leather jacket appears beside those two, smiling happily, "Ah, I missed my husband so much. He's quite a man, you know."

"Hi, Ancestor Jiyeon," Ryusang greets her, "Nice to see you again."

The ghost turns angry, "Hey, don't call me that as if it's my title. You are making me look old!"

The real Jiyeon just chuckling silently.

From what Shraffe had told her, she is connected to certain ancestors due to her hybrid blood. This woman with the same face and name of hers is one of the ancestors she is connected to.

The ghost turns toward Jiyeon, "So, have you make up your mind?"

"About what?" the man asks her.

"This T-ara's mascot over here is having trouble controlling her power and body. I told her that Shraffe sure can help her doing so. But she is so inconclusive about that."

She looks down, "It's just… I like being part of this girl group and I don't want to do anything that will halt any of this group's schedules."

The ghost stares at her, "Wow, at this age and you're already have this kind of determination? Be careful, you might get someone kicked out of the group. Although, at this point it's already too late…"

"Ancestor, no spoilers!"

"It's not a spoiler if it's not gonna happen, right?"

Jiyeon just stares at the two's argument. In her mind, she keeps thinking about the suggestion her ancestor gave. Should she even do that?

Then, she suddenly speaks up, "But, if I were to train myself, shouldn't I quit this team? We are one after all."

Her ancestor suddenly pissed, "Try saying that again after seeing your friend got kicked out and publicly humiliated in front of your face. Things may not be the same, but did you even feel the same about that same-age friend of yours when you say those words? Heck, unlike me, she is the first friend you made that has a history with T-ara. You think your relationship with Eunjung-eonnie is the closest? It's because of Hwayoung and Hyoyoung that you met Shraffe. Try remembering back the time before that scarring incident happened. I was there inside your heart."

Ryusang mutters, "Sorry to interfere, but Shraffe just told me to talk to you about something. He has been trying to call you for ages," he points toward her phone beside the sleeping members.

Jiyeon walks toward the phone and answers it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Jiyeon-ah, finally. I was about to talk to you about something important."

"About what?"

"It's about Seungyeon."

"Seungyeon-eonnie? What happened to her?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seungyeon is seen walking deeper into the forest, now seeing a lot more animals gather around.

She sees a huge statue in a shape of a man and a woman, holding a sword and a staff respectively. A plaque is seen below them on a base, written 'In honor of the One that brings back the world in order; Nazmi Azli and Bunga Laura'.

Seungyeon squats, taking a look at the words. Who are these people and what did they do that make them deserve such honor?

Looking at this statue makes her keeps on thinking of what her future holds, with these hands that have injured so many people. Will she ever finds an answer in her journey?

Then, in front of her, a ball of green light appears out of nowhere, startling her. More balls of light appear around her, making her panicking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seungyeon… she…"

"What happened?"

"She was found dead few minutes ago…"

Jiyeon drops her phone. She kneels on the floor, with an empty look on her face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe, Hwayoung and some other people arrive into a place where Seungyeon's body was found lying on the ground.

Shraffe puts his phone back into his pocket, looking at the body, sighing, "Are we too late to create our own future?"

"We're not too late! We still have hope!"

A woman approaches him from behind as he looks at her, "You…"

"There's still a way to save mommy, daddy!"

**Cliff hangover! I mean… hanger!**


	2. Wars in Two Worlds

Wars in Two Worlds

Before starting this story, shall we learn more about the world of Affliate Zero? Well, since you have no option here, I guess you will have to stay in this class for a while. I mean, if you really like this story but hate explanation, you may find yourself in a confusing situation because the characters aren't going to talk about stuff they already know for your convenience. They live in this world; they already know what there is to know about their own world. We don't.

In the world of Affliate Zero, there are tons of parallel dimension reside alongside the one we sees mainly in this story, with so many lives and settings in there, each differ to one and another. All of them are not peaceful, just like this dimension.

Now, this chapter starts on two of the different dimensions…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In one of the two dimensions, a large group of soldiers are seen standing nearby a hill, looking at another group of soldiers far at their front.

Both groups are holding banners with signs on it. They both coded with their own colors; yellow and red.

The leader of the yellow soldiers, riding a grey horse, taking out his grey sword and points it toward the front, "For the country!"

Everyone cheers, hearing loud war cries. Both soldiers charge toward each other, clashing in a great battle.

Nearby the scene on a bigger hill, two people in suits are looking at the fight, silently back away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the second dimension, the place seems to be filled with forest and weird red-looking fruits.

A white suited warrior with two blades of different appearances is running around the forest, slashing monsters over monsters.

A grey monster in red accent, wielding a black blade charges forward toward him, as he strikes against his blade.

Nearby, two people in different suits are looking at them, walking away silently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and others are looking at the lifeless body of a famous singer, Han Seungyeon.

He kneels down, looking at the body, "Too early?"

"Too early for what?" Hwayoung asks him, creep out by the appearance of the body.

He smiles faintly, "Nothing…"

His eyes look empty.

"It is not too late!"

He looks toward his side, seeing a group of six teenagers walking into the scene.

"Hey, no bystanders here," Geo speaks up, "This place isn't for civilians."

"What a stupid dickhead," Seong-ni mutters, walking toward him.

He turns pissed, "What did you just called me?"

"It's obvious they are not just any bystanders. What kind of normal human beings enter a deep forest?"

"Owh… well, can I help any of you?"

The Korean-descent girl in green speaks up, "We're here to meet Shraffe Naqiuddin."

Shraffe walks toward them, "Well, I'm right here. Speak up. I'm quite busy here."

"First thing first!" the girl in black speaks out loud.

She quickly runs passes Seong-ni and Geo and hugs Shraffe tightly.

"Hey, not fair!" the two girls from the group shouts at her.

Shraffe looks at her, "Are you…"

"Yes, daddy! I am your daughter. And so are some of them," she points toward the group, "My name is Kara Jung."

Geo shouts at Shraffe, "Hey, I thought you only have nine living kids? Who are these people?"

The man in crimson jacket mutters, "We are Affliate Moebius. We are from the future."

"Future?"

Everyone present turns toward them.

Sarah sighs, "Well, this is quick."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiyeon follows Ryusang from behind, walking into a hangar at the basement of the Reisos Entertainment's building at Kangnam.

She is stunned, looking at a huge white dragon-looking warship, "What is this?"

"Steel Dragon. Based on my appearance."

Before they enter the door, Jiyeon speaks up, "So, what Affliate is like? What kind of job you guys did?"

"Fighting monsters; fighting corrupted people; stuff like that. All of those Power Rangers stuff you see is basically true stories; some of it."

"Even giant monsters? How come there's no news about it?"

"Because the fight is usually contained in a barrier, so no one will see any fight happens. Would rather not scare other people."

The two enter the place, walking straight toward the bridge.

The crews there quickly stand up, saluting at him, "Sir!"

One girl in pink uniform speaks up, "Sir, we are ready to move."

"Good," Ryusang nods, "Then, we shall move now."

"Roger!"

They sit there as the ship moves slowly, started to levitate and flies above the sky. None of the civilians nearby see its movement.

Ghost Jiyeon appears beside her, "So… where are we really going to?"

"To the Dark Forest."

"Owh… that sure will brings a memory for sure."

"Dark Forest?" Jiyeon asks, "Where is it? Why does it call that way?"

"Dark Forest is located at somewhere around Japan. The forest is called as such because those who enters there will surely ended up disappears for days. All of their recollection of memories while gone missing is dark."

"Doesn't that mean we shouldn't go there?"

"Don't worry. No civilians could go there because they aren't supposed to. That place is a place where the memorials of previous heroes are there."

Ghost Jiyeon mutters, "Does that mean there's a memorial for me? Awesome! I want to see it!"

He chuckles, looking at her, "Ancestor, you are so cute sometimes."

"Cute? Hey, I am the most beautiful idol! Cute is major!"

Jiyeon seems confused, "Most beautiful idol? If the past and the present is the same, shouldn't that be someone like Nana, or IU or Suzy?"

The ghost turns sour, "Owh yeah… spoilers…"

Ryusang sighs, "Shraffe is correct. You really couldn't stop giving spoilers."

Jiyeon looks at the sky, living in her own mind, "I wonder what happened to Seungyeon-eonnie…"

She then turns back toward the two, "Hey, how come you two are able to keep calm like this? Someone died."

Ryusang stares at her, "Is Shraffe sounds panic?"

"Well… no? I mean, he does shout a bit…"

"If he starts to become hysteric, that's when we need to be scared. I'm sure there's an explanation for all this."

"Of course there is, Uncle Ryu."

The three look at the entrance, where a group of six enters the place.

Ryusang turns toward his crews, "Err… did anybody forgot to mention to me that I have visitors?"

A girl at the front quickly stands up, "Ah, I am so sorry, captain! I forgot to tell you about them!"

A girl in pearl ivory walks toward Jiyeon, waving at her, "Hi, mommy!"

"Mo-mommy?"

She then turns toward the ghost, "Ah, Miss Jiyeon, you're here too?"

"Who is this girl?" the ghost seems confused.

The man in orange walks forward, "Sorry about Tiara. She's quite hyper, thanks to our dad, of course."

"Tiara?" Jiyeon mutters, looking at the girl.

The man speaks up, "We are from Affliate Moebius, a team from the future. We're here to access you about the current situation."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Future, huh?"

Shraffe, his friends and the newcomers are inside a meeting room inside a grey warship.

"So, Kyu, right? What does it mean by there's still time?" Sarah asks.

The man in crimson jacket responds, "The body you say is just a body from a different dimension."

"Different dimension? So where is she right now?"

The girl in black, Nikki answers, "A different dimension. Right now, someone is messing with borders between dimensions and will cause a time crash in the future. During that time, the future, the past, the present, the alternate dimension, the alternate universe; all came together in one place, wrecking havoc."

"Does this happen in your time, or before your time?"

"In our time, of course. That's how we are able to notice the changes."

"What about her?" Shraffe asks, "Where could she be right now?"

"Well, there are two dimensions that have the biggest reading of possible source of time crash. One is from what known as Zawame Dimension. The other is Tranz Dimension."

Kyu continues, "Our friends have already asked some of your friends to Zawame. Tranz will be our place to investigate."

"Good. Then, we should move now."

All of them walk out of the room, leaving Shraffe and the future kids alone.

He leans forward toward them, "I know there's another reason why you guys are here, right? Why else should you have so many people going back through time?"

The future people startled.

The girl in green, Soomi laughs, "Of course, daddy is so smart when it come to this. We're here because someone from our time is here. We are making sure he's not making the trouble."

"May I know his name?"

"Park Soori."

"Owh…" Shraffe seems pissed, "Him…"

"You knew him?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a cave with a bonfire at the middle, the four people in suits seen in the two dimensions are walking toward the flame, meeting some other people.

The Asian man in dark grey looks at the four, muttering, "How's the world?"

"Terrible. Just like what we wanted, Soori."

Soori smiles, "Good. Then we shall proceed with our plan. Be careful with Affliate Zero. They can be a huge nuisance."

A girl in pink walks toward him with a coy look, "Don't worry, Soori-ssi. They won't see us coming."

"You have no idea who we are dealing with, Soyeon. You can't just say of such. Just proceed as what I just said. Then the world will be ours."

"Together?"

"Us all? Yes."

"I was talking about us alone."

"Greedy bitch," a man in brown smirks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on a flower field, Seungyeon wakes up, standing up.

She looks around her. Just where is she right now?

CLANG!

She can hear something clashing, quickly running toward the sound.

Reaching a plain field, she sees the war between the yellow and red factions, muttering to herself, "What... am I looking at?"

At the yellow faction's camp, a man is sitting on a horse, looking at the war.

One man runs toward him, kneeling in front of him, "Sir, Park is winning against us!"

"Keep on fighting. We shall not give up no matter what."

He then sees Seungyeon, having his eyes fixated at her, "That girl…"

Seungyeon suddenly feeling pain inside her heart, kneeling onto the ground. She screams out loud, creating circular wind around her.

The armies are pushed away, falling onto the ground simultaneously.

"Retreat!" one of the red faction's soldiers shout.

The team runs away from there, leaving the yellow faction alone.

The leader rides his horse, moving toward Seungyeon. The other soldiers follow him as well.

They stopped, looking at her sleeping on the ground.

The leader speaks up, "Prepares a palanquin for her. We will be carrying her home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PRANG!

A man inside a medieval-looking hall just thrown his cup of tea away toward a group of people in there.

One of them bows toward him, "Your Majesty, please be calmed!"

"Calm?" the man smirks, "How can I? My soldiers just flee from the battlefield when minutes ago they are winning! Is this something to be feeling good about? They just tarnished the good name of Park Dynasty! I should never be defeated by such lowly armies like Han Army!"

"But, a witch suddenly appeared in the middle of the battlefield, Your Majesty!"

"Then, bring me this witch's head!"

"The witch has been taken by Han."

"That damn shorty!" the man seems pissed.

A woman appears into the scene, walking toward them, "Ah~, so the great Park Jiyeon feels threatened by the witch? The Demon King himself?"

They all turn toward the woman.

"Bitch, who the hell are you! How the hell did you get into this room!?" one of them stands up, sheathing a katana and tries to strike her.

But then she creates a claymore, deflecting his attack, making him stumbles onto the floor.

The girls laughs, "Is this how you treat your guest?"

The man tries to attack her again, but M-Jiyeon shouts, "Hyomin, control yourselves!"

The man turns silenced, kneeling in shame.

M-Jiyeon looks at her, "Who are you?"

"Skarlet, at your service."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the forest, the fight between the white suited man and the grey and red monster is escalating, hurting trees around them.

The fight turns into a war with so many people join the battle.

One by one, people are defeated by so many attacks.

Among the fight, a man wearing a white mask is standing on top of a branch, looking at the fight.

His sight turns toward a black fruit on his hand.

He then wears a white belt around him. The fruit turns into a lock with a white colored fruit on it.

**"Henshin."**

The fight between the two sides is still going on, but then a white blur suddenly appears around them, striking them one by one.

The white man and the grey monster turn their sights toward the newcomer, "Who are you?"

"Me? Kamen Rider Grand, if you please."

"Grand?" the white man wonders, "Whose side are you on?"

"The orange one, for now," the man mutters, charging toward the grey monster with his white sword shines, reflecting the sunlight.

The monster strikes him, but he quickly evades the attack, striking the monster fast.

The monster turns into a man in red clothing, feeling hurt on his chest as he runs away.

Some people follow him, leaving one part standing there.

The white man turns into a human form, speaks to the newcomer, "Who are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man in red and some other people reach one part of the place, as he smacks a tree nearby with his fist, "Who the hell is that man? A new Armored Rider?"

A woman in office suit mutters in anger, "Kaito, are we going to fight Kazuraba Kouta?"

"Of course. Whoever that man is, we will fight him. The golden fruit will be ours."

"Then, allow me to help in your work," a man walks into the scene.

Everyone turns toward him, "Who are you?"

"Me? I am Chan."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero Warship flies upward, moving toward the east. Behind it is the Steel Dragon, moving somewhere on the north.

Both Shraffe and Ryusang shouts, "Team, moving in!"

Both ships slowly disappear from the sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the cave, Soori is seen looking at a photo consists of him and the twelve future visitors, as well as some other people.

"I will change my own fate; my own life story…"

**End.**

**Next: Shraffe's team enter the world of gender-bent people, getting caught into a war of territory between rulers of the world. Seungyeon is forced to work with her capture or letting herself killed by Park Empire.**


	3. Dimension of Constant War

Dimension of Constant War

Inside the darkness, Seungyeon walks through the void. She keeps on wondering of her current whereabouts.

As she walks, a ghostly figure appears before her, in the form of a white robe hooded woman.

"Who… are you?" she hesitates in asking the newcomer, scared of the unknown.

She could feel that the figure just looks at her.

The whole surrounding then turns brighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seungyeon wakes up finding herself lying on a futon. She is now wearing a kimono.

She sits up straight, trying to figure out where she is right now. It's like she is in a traditional-styled house. The wall is all made of papers.

"So, you have awaken from your slumber," a man accompanied by two female enter the room.

"Wh-where am I?" she springs a question.

One of the girl suddenly turns furious, "Imbecile, how dare you speak to Lord Han that way!? Be grateful that he did not feed you off to those hungry soldiers!"

"Woohyun, stand firm!" the man shouts at the girl, causing her to look down.

He looks at her, "I am sorry for my vassal's attitude. My name is Han Seungyeon and you are inside my palace."

"Han…Seungyeon?"

Now Seungyeon is completely confused. How the heck did he has her name? Seungyeon is a woman's name.

"Say, magician, what is your name?"

Magician? He must be referring to her esper's abilities.

"Han… Seungyeon…"

Woohyun once again turns angry, "Witch, how could you casually calls Lord like that!?"

"Halt, Woohyun!" M-Seungyeon shouts again.

Seungyeon bows down, "I am sorry for my rudeness. But my name is Han Seungyeon too."

Silenced.

Woohyun once again turns furious, "Impossible! How come a lady like you has a man's name!? Lord's name, nonetheless!"

M-Seungyeon stares at her, "Who do you work with?"

"N-no one."

"Then, how about staying here for a while?"

She looks at him, "I'm sorry?"

"Just think of it as my gratitude for your interference back in the war before. My troop is about to lose against Park and his team."

"But… I…"

"Besides, your life is in danger by now. Park Jiyeon will never forgive those who interfere with his ambition."

She hesitates, "O-okay…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, may I know which parents all of you came from?"

Geo is trying so hard on getting some spoilers from the future warriors, "Tell me, whose blood you are carrying?"

"Sorry, but your future selves have already established rules regarding time travelling," Hash mutters.

"Just few tips are fine!"

"Nope. Even one simple spoiler will create a huge rift of paradox."

He seems pissed, "Those words must be Shraffe's. Ugh, I hate him so much!"

Shraffe just stares at him, "I'm right here, you know?"

Hash sighs, "You're the one who said that to us minutes before we arrived here."

The girls turn toward him angrily, "Hash!"

"That's a statement, not a spoiler."

Kyu mutters, "That can be a spoiler if not handle with care."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

Geo has given up, "Okay, okay. How about this? Just tell me if I ever going to get married."

Rez scoffs, "Duh."

"Really? With who?"

"Not gonna tell you."

"Own, come on!"

Shraffe taps his shoulder, "Dude, don't push your luck. Knowing your good future may ended up turn the table for you."

"What do you know about the future?"

"Owh, you have no idea…"

The girls of the future just chuckles, looking at him.

They then stop near a cliff, looking straight toward a war between blue soldiers and white soldiers.

"So, what do we have here?" Shraffe wonders.

Hwayoung remarks, "Wait, aren't we supposed to search for Seungyeon? What are we doing here?"

Kyu turns toward her, "We can't look for her yet, so for now I am asking for all of you to do the mission we asked for you guys to help first."

"Why not?"

"This event is important for her. I don't want to cause any unwanted paradox. A God Paradox might end up happened."

Geo stares at him, "You speak like your dad…"

"I am so proud of you, my son," Shraffe puts his left arm around him, laughing. He then whispers, "She's going to meet him in here?"

He nods slowly, not wanting to attract any attention.

Jiyin just stares at the two, looking at Sarah afterward, "Who do you think their mom is?"

"Owh, I already know."

"What? How?"

She takes out her box, "I've already read their DNAs."

"Then?" she walks closer to her.

She just chuckles, walking away toward Shraffe and Kyu, "So?"

Nikki keeps on looking at the scene and the phone in front of her, "From what I can deduce from the archive from our time, this is the Battle of Edgor."

Seongni wonders, "The battle of what?"

Soomi responds, "The Battle of Edgor. This is the skirmish between the warrior monk army under Ham Eunjung and the smaller modernized army under Ryu Hwayoung."

Hwayoung is startled, "Sorry, what? How did my name ended up in there?"

Shraffe and Sarah suddenly burst into laughter, shocking everyone.

Jiyin stares sharply at them, "Okay, what did you two lovebirds know that we don't?"

Shraffe sighs, "I would really love to avoid this place, but I never thought I am going to be in this place."

"Er…okay?"

Sarah looks at them, "This is the gender-bent dimension, Dimension Tranz. Everyone here is a gender-bent version of the one from our world."

"Although some of them still have the same gender for tons of reason, like the infamous Witch of the Deep, Ryu Hyoyoung, who is also the wife of Man of Tomorrow, Ryu Hwayoung."

Hwayoung turns horrified, "Am I stuck in a badly written fem-slash fanfic!?"

The others just ignored her, looking at the war.

Kyu mutters, "Our focus should be the one working with Eunjung. He could have been at the camp…"

His eyes wander at the camp of the blue soldier, suddenly point toward a man in glasses, wearing a less armored hanbok, "That should be him."

"Well, shall we?" Geo suggests.

Kevin quickly speaks up, "Not yet. We should strike at their most vulnerable."

Shraffe realizes that the future kids are already disappeared, turning toward his back to see them setting up tents, "What are you guys doing?"

Kara speaks up, "They are going to be at it for three days at least. Those two really have no idea how to give up."

Hwayoung looks at the battlefield, "Their determination is a bit too much in this one."

She then turns back, "Hey, how about Seungyeon-eonnie?"

Sarah mutters, "We've already enlist a help to monitor her from afar. She's a surprisingly good secret agent."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PAK!

"That's it!? Is that all you've got!?" Jiyeon is shouting at his retainers, "You came here just to tell me that Han Seungyeon is taking the witch hostage? And you do absolutely think there's no way to handle such situation?"

One of the men quickly bows toward him in fear, "My lord, we are absolutely sure that Han Seungyeon will kill that witch for disturbing the battlefield."

"IDIOT!" Jiyeon's rage has reached the climax, "KNOWING HIM, SEUNGYEON WILL KEEP HER AND USE HER POWER AGAINST US! She is of use of him, after all! That blood of ruthless Oda in him shall never fade!"

Soori appears into the room, walking toward him, "Then, Park Jiyeon, how about accepting of the assistance of ours?"

"Never! Magicians like you will never ever be loyal to us! I have come this far to be betrayed by the likes of you again!"

Skarlet appears into the scene as well, "Owh, come on! Don't be such a sour puss. How about tasting a bit of power we're about to give you. With what we are going to give you, combined with the blood of Lee Soon Shin in you, I'm sure nothing will go wrong."

He gives it a thought for a while, before looking at one of his retainer, "You, Suzy!"

One of the men quickly stands up, "Yes, sir!"

"You will be working with them for now. Report me quickly if they ever try to stab us from the back."

"Yes, sir!"

The man walks out of there, following the two visitors.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Han's castle, Seungyeon follows her male counterpart from behind as he stops in front of a door.

One of the maidens pulls the door open, revealing an ancient looking bedroom.

M-Seungyeon looks at her, smiling at her, "This will be your room for now. Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you for your kindness."

"Please, don't be formal with me. I am but a normal man at heart. In fact, I am not supposed to be the leader of this place."

The maidens seem distraught. Seungyeon notices them, "They seem to have an opposite opinion."

"Of course they do. They are the one who forced me to become their lord. Now, please enjoy your stay. I have a matter to attend to."

Seungyeon enters the room, trying to cope of her current situation.

Her eyes wander around the room, looking at all the strange things she may or may not have seen before.

"Eonnie, are you okay?"

She quickly turns her head to the side, seeing a figure moving around while being unseen, as if the scenery itself is developing a human shape. A familiar female woman can be seen afterward, smiling at her.

Seungyeon quickly stands up, walking toward her, "Nicole? What are you doing here? How are you able to get into this place undetected?"

"Long story. Just so you know, I was told to guard you at any cost."

"Guard me? Not saving me?"

"I was told not to bring you back home just yet. That person that told me such said that there is something you need to do here beforehand."

"What? Who would say such a thing? Is it Shraffe?"

Nicole seems confused, "No. It's a woman and for some reason she called me 'mommy' once. I wonder why?"

She then changes the topic, "By the way, why are you running away?"

Seungyeon looks away.

A memory plays inside her mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seungyeon is seen running away along with other celebrities away from the battlefield underneath the black sky._

_A group of soldiers suddenly appears in front of them, pointing their weapons against the panicking unarmed civilians._

_Seungyeon of DLC's world lands from the ceiling, creating a flame circle in front of them all, shielding them against the bullets._

_She turns toward them, "What are you waiting for? Run!"_

_The celebrities quickly run away from there as she keeps on shielding them from the attack._

_Her hand suddenly turns red as she screams in anger, starts spewing even more flame, now directed toward the soldiers, burning them alive._

_Seungyeon sees this and quickly runs toward her counterpart, calling her out, "Are you okay?"_

_As the enemies turn into ashes, the clone kneels onto the ground, still screaming in agony. Both of her hands are already bleeding. She spews some blood out of her mouth._

_The idol singer is horrified, "You're in need of help!"_

_D-Seungyeon stares at her, looking pale all of the sudden, "Don't you… feel horrified looking at someone who look like you doing such outrageous thing?"_

_"I… I have been seeing such thing before. My family isn't as normal as other members."_

_The doppelganger smirks, "I see… then, I am jealous with you…"_

_"What? Th-there's no time to speak. You need to go to Shraffe. I'm sure he can do something about your hands."_

_"You… knew about him too?"_

_"You are my clone… yet you have no idea how I knew of him?"_

_D-Seungyeon looks straight at her, "You do know that much. I guess the memories I have is from a different person. Well, it's not like it can be any real…"_

_She laughs, "Shraffe told me not to overuse my power. He told me that I was lacking of Seungyeon's DNA to pull it off. I wonder what's that supposed to mean…"_

_"Seungyeon's DNA?" Seungyeon is confused._

_She chuckles some more, "He said that every time I used up my power, my life force is decreasing."_

_Coughing more blood, D-Seungyeon falls onto the ground, "I woke up from my bed, thinking that I am already a famous singer, when it turns out that I am mere a shadow of the real one. And now I only have few seconds to live…"_

_Her eyes stare at the real person one more time, "If only I can be like you…"_

_Her eyes closed, as her body turns bright. The light moves toward the living being beside her, consumed by her._

_Her hand is now on fire._

_Seungyeon becomes scared, screaming in fear as she releases a wave of different fillings throughout the place, almost killing everyone._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She is snapped back into reality, looking at the American-born girl, "Just… wanted to stay alone…"

"By wandering aimlessly into the unknown? You could have at least spending time at somewhere common, like what Gyuri-eonnie did!"

"I just need some time alone; literally."

She walks to sit on the floor, looking down.

Nicole nods, "I get it. Then, if there's anything you want, let me know."

She climbs out of the window, disappear from sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe and the rest are still at the cliff, looking at how the battle seems won't end any time soon.

By the way of how they spend their time, one can say that they don't really do their job as observers; or maybe taking the job a bit too serious.

They look like a bunch of bagpackers.

Hwayoung, inside a tent, is still uncomfortable at what they are doing, "These battle is taking a really long time!"

Nikki suddenly chuckles, causing her to alert at her, "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. I'm just… remember how similar mother and daughter can be at times."

She stares at her for a while, before asking, "I have a daughter?"

Nikki looks around, making sure that nobody is around, before leaning over and saying, "Daughters to be exact. A gap of few months."

"Really? Then, will I ever get married?"

"Of course. How else will you get children?"

"Extramarital affair."

The two turned toward Shraffe, who is entering the tent and sits beside them, "You don't need to get married to have babies."

Nikki becomes panic, "Ah, daddy! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"You know I am not gonna get mad at any of you."

The future girl is shocked, "You… you knew? Since when?"

"You don't need to know that. What you need to know is that I already know whose mom are you from, in addition, who is your dad too."

Hwayoung leans forward, "Then, you should tell me who is my will-be husband."

Silenced.

"Owh, no… No way…"

Nikki nods, "Kyu's dad is also your daughters' dad."

"What? How?" Hwayoung becomes scared, "I thought you are with Jiyeon! Or at least Hyoyoung!"

"Them too," Shraffe mutters.

"What?" the ex-idol is confused.

Nikki smiles, "Anyway, we should not do anything harsh that will create even a small paradox in the future. Truthfully, I don't mind changing dad, but I don't want to change of who I am."

Hwayoung looks at her, "You don't like Shraffe?"

"Owh, he's not my real dad."

"She's my step-daughter," Shraffe responds, "Seungyeon really doesn't want to lose her lover."

Kyu suddenly enters the place in a hurry, "We got a trouble. A paradox-level trouble."

The three quickly runs out of there, joining others who are watching the scene.

"What happened here?"

Kyu points out toward the battle, "We have an intruder."

At the battlefield, a red colored army walks into the battlefield. Skarlet, Soori and Suzy are leading the team.

Geo asks, "They aren't supposed to be here?"

"No," Kyu answers, "Those are Jiyeon's army. He supposed to focus his fight against Seungyeon's army right now."

"Do you know who they are siding against?"

"No idea, but maybe they will attack Hwayoung's army. He is currently forming an alliance with Seungyeon's army."

"So, we need to protect Hwayoung?"

The future kids nod.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

One soldier in white runs toward his general, bowing in front of him, "Lord Hwayoung, the Park Faction is attacking us."

M-Hwayoung stands up in shock, "Park Jiyeon is here? Helping Ham Eunjung?"

"Milord, Park Jiyeon is not here, but his general, Bae Suzy is here instead."

"Still not a good thing to hear! Why does it have to be this complicated?"

A woman in kimono approaches him, consoling him, "Don't worry, milord. With my help, I'm sure we can get through this. Besides, I can feel an energy radiating from the south. A miracle will appear for us."

The red army joins the war, starts by slaughtering the white army by the blue army's side.

Suzy walks forward, turning toward both Skarlet and Soori, "So, where is the power you two have promised?"

"Don't you trust us?" Skarlet takes out a syringe filled with blue liquid, walking toward him, "Now, stay still."

She then sticks it directly behind his neck, pushing the liquid into his body.

Blue veins appear on his cheeks toward his face as he screams. His body slowly morphs into a hideous monster looking like black eagle. His hands become bird claws. Wings appear on his back.

"M-monster!"

The white army shouts in fear as Suzy screams like a bird, flying forward toward Hwayoung while slashing the white army one by one.

"What was that?" the general at the blue army's side just watches the event unfold.

One white soldier stands in front of Hwayoung and the woman, pointing his spear forward, "Monster, you shall never touch milord!"

The bird is about to hit him, but then both Shraffe and Kyu appear between them, slashing the monster together with their gold and crimson sword respectively.

Suzy is thrown onto the ground, as Shraffe turns toward the rest, "Protect both of them! They are our top priority!"

"Roger!"

As the rest of the members fight against the red and blue soldiers untransformed, Shraffe and Kyu ready in their stances.

Kyu glances at his father, "I never get to work together with you. You've retired long before I even started."

"Well, now is your chance! Let's go!"

Golden and blue bracelet appears on Shraffe's left wrist as he motions his right hand on it, making a disc pulled out and spins as he motions it again to make it insert back to the slot, **"Affliate Henshin!"**

_ZERO PARTICLES, RELEASED!_

Kyu shoves his right hand forward, making a circle badge to appear in his hold. He then pulls his hand away in half circular motion, before slams it right onto his chest, **"Zero Henshin!"**

_ZERO PARTICLES, DETECTED!_

Golden lights appear out of Shraffe's bracelet, all gather around his body, giving him his knight-based armor and suit, becoming Marzonn Zero.

Crimson lights shine from Kyu's chest as the lights bend toward him, attaching dragon-based armor onto him, turning him into Evoler Warrior Ryozz.

The two ready in their stance once more as Shraffe shouts, "Let's show him our father-son combo!"

The two charges forward the bird, swinging their swords by relay as each attack hits at the spot.

Suzy screams and flies high to the sky, but both of them pull out guns and shoot his wings, pushing him back to the ground.

"Dad, let's not waste more time!"

"You know my style very well, son!"

_FINAL ATTACK!_

_PERFECT SYNCHRO!_

Both of their right feet shine in their own color, as they run toward he falling bird and throws their kicks onto it.

Skarlet and Soori, transformed, appear in front of them, blocking their attacks with shields as they are pushed backward.

"Not you again!" Shraffe shouts at Skarlet as she laughs, "Honey, I really hate letting you finish the job early. He is still useful to us all."

Kyu stares at Soori, "Why betray our dad?"

Soori smirks, "You know too well he's not my dad. I am nobody's son."

He walks toward Suzy, dragging him as they both disappear along with the general.

Both blue and red army retreat from the battlefield.

Shraffe walks toward the male version of Hwayoung, de-transforms in front of him, "I'm sorry for sudden appearance of ours, but I wish to speak to you."

"It's okay. You have my gratitude," the general bows toward him, "You have saved me and my wife."

The woman looks at him, moving forward toward Shraffe, "You… Shraffe?"

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"It's me, Hyoyoung. Don't you remember?"

**End chapter.**

**Next: The story of Zawame Dimension unfolds as it is a different outcome of Kamen Rider Gaim. The war between a pseudo overlord, Gaim and a human overlord, Baron escalates to a greater length. In the midst of the fight, a white and orange Armored Rider is seen defeating the other Riders one by one. Team Ryusang found out how different this world is compared to the TV series.**


End file.
